At the beach
by InfiniteDarkShadows
Summary: Eli and Umi enjoy a nice time on the beach. Sequel to Welcome Back, Eli.


It was a beautiful sunny day at the beach, the sun was shining brightly and seagulls were flying peacefully in the bright blue sky. The bright suns rays were shining brightly on the clear blue ocean, creating beautiful sparkles on the waters surface. Two girls were laughing as they playfully splashed at each other as they tried to avoid each other's attacks. The two girls playing in the water were none other than Eli Ayase and Umi Sonoda. Eli was wearing a cute pink bikini with black lining and a heart pattern on both top and bottom parts. Umi was wearing a light blue bikini with a red flower pattern on both top and bottom parts.

It had been two months since the double date at the amusement park with Maki and Honoka and after the blonde and her parents had returned from their vacation in Russia. Both Eli and Umi had decided to go on a date, just the two of them at the beach so they could have all the quality time they wanted to themselves. Eli laughed as she had playfully kicked two splashes towards her blue haired girlfriend and smiled as Umi had screamed after getting splashed, "Got you Umi-chan!" The blue haired girl smiled as she retaliated, splashing the blonde back and Eli had screamed after getting wet, "Got you back, Eli-chan!" The two girlfriends had spent the last six minutes splashing back each other, until the got bored and headed back towards the sandy beach.

Eli asked as she smiled at her Umi, "So what would you like to do now Umi?" Umi smiled at her blonde girlfriend and answered with a playful seductive tone, "Oh, I can think of a couple of things." Eli had sensed the seductive tone in her girlfriends voice and asked just playful and seductively, "Is that so?" The two girls had leaned in slowly, about to lick lips in a kiss, until they heard something that made them and their friends happy. They turned to see an ice cream truck parking outside the beach and Eli asked, "Want to get some ice cream babe?" Umi smiled as she was hungry from playing with her Eli in the water and she knew that her blonde girlfriend was just as hungry as she was, "You bet, I could use a snack."

While she and Eli had walked over to the ice cream, Umi couldn't help but stare and admire how hot and cute the blonde's butt was, not o mention slappable. Just as they walked up to the ice cream truck, Umi had walked up behind Eli and playfully slapped her butt, which caused Eli to let out a yelp in surprise while Umi had rested her right hand on the blonde's right butt cheek. Eli had turned to smile at Umi as the blue haired girl smiled at her blonde girlfriend. Eli would also blush as she felt Umi's hand on her right butt cheek. The ice cream man would ask, smiling softly at the two girls, "How may I help you two fine young ladies?" Eli would answer softly, "I would like to order a strawberry Popsicle." After handing the blonde a strawberry flavored Popsicle, the ice cream man asked turning to Umi, "And what would you like?" Umi smiled as she answered simply, "Could I have a grape Popsicle?" The ice cream man had handed the blue haired girl a grape flavored Popsicle and both girls had headed back to the beach.

The two girls had licked and sucked on their Popsicle's as they had sat down on their bottoms on the beach towel they had laid out after they arrived at the beach and before they headed out to play in the water. Umi and Eli had enjoyed tasting their own Popsicle and Umi had stopped licking hers, as she turned to look at her blonde girlfriend, as Eli was still licking hers. Eli had stopped as she noticed how quite and sad Umi was as she continued looking at her and asked softly, "What's wrong Umi?" The blue haired girl would softly and slowly start to cry as tears appeared and slid down her cheeks. Eli would gasp as she saw her girlfriend crying and ask softly while cupping her beautiful face in her hands, "Umi, why are you crying? What's the matter sweetie?" The blue haired girl answered softly as she got her crying under control, "I-I just don't want you to leave me again, Eli. While you away on vacation, I was so sad and lonely and I got scared after you told me your parents were thinking of moving back to Russia. I was afraid that I would never see you again and lose you forever."

Eli said, smiling softly her Umi as she was still cupping her face in her hands and rubbed her right thumb against her Umi's right cheek, "Please don't cry Umi, I'm never leaving you again! I made it crystal clear to my parents that I don't want to leave Japan and move back to Russia, because there nothing there for me. I told them that I wanted to stay here with you because I love you!" Umi smiled brightly at her blonde girlfriend and lover, as she played with Eli's blonde hair and say lovingly, "I love you too, Eli!" Eli smiles as she and Umi locked lips in burning passionate kiss and moaned as their tongues danced around their mouths in arousal. The two girls had lost themselves as they engaged in a make out session that had gone on for what seemed to be half hour. They would pull away, smiling lovingly at each and laid down on their beach towel, with Umi resting her head on Eli's chest ad they watched the beauty of the sun reflecting on the water.


End file.
